ncislafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:NightblazeSaber
Welcome! Hi Nighthawk leader -- we are excited to have NCIS - Legend Database as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "NCIS - Legend Database" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Rights Thank you very much, Nighthawk leader! I can't wait until we can put in mre info. Special Agend Grham My Talk 01:43, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with the entertainment group at wikia. You've made a really nice start to this wiki - it should be a nice resource as the show gets closer to airing! If you have any questions or I can help set anything up, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 02:42, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Legend Press Release Nighthawk Leader here is link to the press release for NCIS Legend Part 1 *Legend Part 1 Press Release NJZimmermann 04:23, 8 April 2009 (UTC) **Nighthawk Leader if that link is giving you problems try this one CBS Press Releases. Or alternatively do a Google search for CBS Press Releases. The release is found in the CBS Entertainment section with a date of 7 April 2009 NJZimmermann 17:30, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Preview Nighthawk Leader, CBS has put up a preview for NCIS: Los Angeles its accessible on the main page of the CBS website. NJZimmermann 05:58, 23 May 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Tagline *MediaWiki:Tagline Hi Can you update the Tagline with From The NCIS: Los Angeles Database, a Wikia wiki :Thanks -- Chief 04:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) change the domain name * * *I think you need to contact one of the Wikia Staff to change the domain name ** Are you trying to change it to ncisla or ncislosangeles :::-- Chief 05:49, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Episode and Infobox style and Format Nighthawk Leader, I think that whatever form and style we use here should remain consistent with the form we use on the NCIS Database. If that necessitates alterations feel free to make any emendations necessary to maintain the consistency between the two sites. *I created the article for the episode as a temporary placeholder until such time as a decision on the form and style of the articles concerning episodes and their infoboxes could be reached.NJZimmermann 18:35, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Postscript As an aside I think that we should consider altering the pages at the NCIS Database relating to the various seasons to a table format like the one I set up here for season one what do you think? NJZimmermann 18:35, September 3, 2009 (UTC) New Logo Nighthawk Leader, Andrewrox created a new logo for the database. I am inclined to think that we should use it because, I am concerned that the one we are currently using may infringe on the copyrights that CBS may hold on the image. NJZimmermann 03:37, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Addendum Nighthawk, I have given thought to the points you raised about the logo. # I agree that the logo designed by Andrewrox is rather plain. # I do worry about possible copyright issues over our use of the current logo. # I think that a new logo, one that fits the tenor of the program be developed to replace the current logo as soon as possible. NJZimmermann 17:15, October 13, 2009 (UTC)